muggle studies
by Crazy Gal
Summary: more interesting than it sounds. i promise you! ^_^;


DISCLAIMER-I do not own any of these characters as my  
name is not J.K Rowling unfortunately otherwise I  
would be a millionaire! None of these characters are  
mine except Julie and Robert.  
  
Harry: I bet you know who I am! As this is in a Harry  
Potter section, my name is..Harry Potter! Pleased to  
meet you. I'm here with this girl here-whats your name  
again?  
Hermione: Shut up.  
Harry: Yes that's right. This is shutup. And Ron is  
here too, with Pig.  
Ron: Hello!  
Harry: We're in year 11 now, doing Muggle studies.  
We're allowed to visit any Muggle house and use our  
invisible potion to spy on what they do! Guess what  
Muggles we picked!  
Hermione: Your darling aunt and uncle. Why did we have  
to pick them? They are SO boring! Why not MY  
parents???  
Harry: Because I want to know what my aunt and uncle  
get up to when that fat boy-I've forgotten his name  
now!-and me aren't around.  
Hermione: And we also have to take with us 2 first  
years-and we got the best ones! Julie and Robert. They  
are better at magic than Ron!  
Ron: Hey! I'm not that bad! His name's Dudley by the  
way! Little Duddums!  
Harry: Come on you guys! Have you got your brooms  
Julie and Rob?  
J&R: Yes Harry!  
Hermione: Lets go then!  
  
In the town of the Dursleys....  
  
Harry: Cold cold cold cold cold!  
Hermione: Are you cold Harry? I told you to bring your  
jumper!  
Ron: The only jumper he has is that pucey one my  
mother gave him last month, at Christmas. I brought it  
though for him, just in case.  
Harry: I'd rather wear that than be cold. What's the  
temperature Ron? Look on your state-of-the-art watch!  
Ron: Minus...10!  
Harry: Ahh! No wonder I was cold!  
Julie: Are we nearly there?  
Harry: Yes, it's that house there, on the end of that  
drive-Privet Drive!  
Robert: Eww! What a snobby place!  
Harry: It is a bit!  
Hermione: I TOLD you we should have gone to my house,  
didn't I?  
Rob: I meant, it'll be more fun.  
Hermione: Oh.  
Harry: Hahahahaha! Poor Hermione!  
Hermione: I bet Malfoy has gone to my house. He calls  
us "Mudbloods," Rob.  
Harry: He doesn't call me a mudblood. He never did-I'm  
not a mudblood.  
Hermione: Neither am I!  
Ron: You are what "Mudblood" means though. But that  
ain't a nice name. I won't call you that, Hermy.  
Hermione: I'd rather be called Hermy, thank you.  
Ron: Hermy Germy!  
Julie: I've got the potion. Hermione, ignore him.  
Hermione: That's what I intend to do.  
Harry: Now, don't argue. We haven't even got in yet.  
Hand me the potion.  
Ron: And me!  
Harry: Yuck! Hey, I ain't got a hand!  
Hermione: Eww...cool! I feel really light!  
Julie. Now me...urgh!  
Robert: Me me! Yum!  
All the others: What?????  
Robert: I love bat's spit!  
All the others: URGH!  
Harry: Bat's spit? Eww...  
Hermione: We have to go down the chimney. Before we do  
that, we'd better take this potion-it makes us visible  
to each other, but not to any Muggles.  
Everyone: Yum! This tastes like strawberry!  
Hermione: Furberry actually.  
Ron: Oh yes! I love that!  
Hermione: Let's go!  
  
Inside the house  
  
Harry: We're in the living room.  
Ron: Look, there's your uncle!  
Harry: Boo!  
Vermon: Petunia, where's my toast?  
Petunia: In the toast rack!  
Rob: Ha! He's ugly!  
Harry: I know. He picks his nose all the time. Yuck!  
And that's where I slept till I was 11. Under the  
stairs.  
Julie: Hiya VERMON! MR UGLY POO!  
Vermon: Who said that?  
Harry: How can he hear us?  
Petunia: Chris Tarrant on the TV.  
Ron: Phew!  
Harry: Have you got the notebook?  
  
After three hours  
  
Ron: So this is what happened: Vermon got in the bath.  
He turned on the tap...  
(Rob and Julie laugh)  
Harry: What's so funny?  
Rob: He actually turned on a tap!  
Ron: You've got to admit, it is funny.  
Harry: And that's all that happened. Apart from a bit  
of speech.  
(They fly out the chimney.)  
Hermione: I told you we should have gone to my  
house............  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
